Power converters, or power supplies, may be used in electronic applications to convert an input voltage to a desired output voltage to power one or more electronic devices. Some power supplies may be classified as either a linear power supplies or a switched-mode power supply (SMPS).
Switched-mode power supplies may be configured to operate more efficiently than linear power supplies. A switched-mode power supply may include a switch that, when switching on and off, stores energy in an inductor and discharges the stored energy to an output of the switched mode power supply. The switch may be controlled by a controller, which outputs switching signals to turn the switch on and off.